The Most Epic Warrior Story Ever
by An Epic Farting Dinosuar
Summary: Meet Mark and Kevi- I mean Epicstar. Two guys, one clan one screwed up adventure with what Mark seems to be his eternal suffering for hitting a cat with his old car a few weeks back. Both are human turned cats, one knows nothing and the other is a die hard fan, what could go right? Yah... nothing...


A bird tweeted it's sweet yet annoying tune off in the distance. Mark yawned and rolled over face first into his pillow, finding the simplest task of closing his window, and blocking out the sound and breeze… the hardest fucking job in the world.

Mark felt around, now tasting the wet grass in his mouth. He sat up slowly, giving out a yawn. He stretched and looked around to see he was out in a field of some sorts.

"Greeeeeaaaatttt…." He said to himself and wondered how much he drank last night… or if this was how they 'got rid' of people. He looked around, and then tried to stand, but sadly… he fell face first back into his wake up position. He sighed and slowly rolled onto his back staring at the sky. Only then did he notice the fur on his chest.

"The crap?" He said and looked himself over seeing the same brown fur all over. He rolled over fast and continued to stare at himself… and a long tail flicking back and forth.

"What in god's name….?" He said and sat on his butt, holding his hands… ahem, paws out in front of him. He let out a silent cry of disbelief.

Suddenly a squeal louder than any animal Mark ever heard before went of close by. He fell forward once again taken by surprise. When he looked up, he saw a ….rainbow cat? He couldn't believe his eyes. Unless… maybe someone painted it…

The cat rolled around in the grass like it was spazzing then in a familiar high pitched voice screamed "YUSH MY WISH CAME TRUE!"

"The fuck you can talk?" Mark yelled and the cat sat up and looked at him. That already squealing smile widen and the cat giggled and said "They all laughed at me for wishing on my birthday. Now look, it's come true!"

"Kevin?"

"Hi Mark!"

"Kevin where are we and what happened and- how did you know it was me?"

"Last night on my birthday, I wished me and you could go on a Warrior adventure like the ones I read online. Now look where we are at." Kevin said giving off a smile, he jittered in place and soon was spazzing again. Mark stared at his …. Well he knew the guy… and yelled "I'M A BROWN CAT STUCK IN THE MIDDLE OF A FIELD BECAUSE OF YOU?"

"Yup." Kevin said and then added "WE GET TO SAVE THE CLANS!"

"What clans? No we ain't doing shit till you turn me back to a human and I kick your ass. I swear that- Kevin…Kevin where are you going?" Mark yelled as Kevin bounded (Already accustom to his new style of walking) to a nearby rock.

Mark frowned and then carefully with what seemed like the slowest of slowness, made his way over to Kevin who waited by the rock. When Mark reached it he climbed up carefully and sat down human like, still trying to get over the fact that he was a cat.

Kevin giggled and said "Oh Mark, you can't call me Kevin no more."

"And why not?" Mark asked leaning a bit forward. Kevin smiled so much that Mark thought he look like the freaking cat of Wonderland.

"I am now… Snow, now Tiger…no….. I am Epicstar." The now newly named rainbow kitty said and looked to Mark. He then added "Your gona need a name too… how about-"

"Mark, Mark and Mark. Humm I like Mark let's keep it that way." Mark said irritated and then looked around. "So… now what do we do?"

"We find the clans!" Epicstar suddenly screamed at the top of his lungs and stood up balancing on his hind legs. "How did you do that?" Mark asked astonished and more curious about standing then clans. Epicstar threw his paw up like pointing and screamed "ONWARD MY FAITHFULL WARRIOR!" Epicstar leaped over Mark and Mark flinched and leaned back in order not to get hit.

"Shit, Kevin… Kevin I'm slipping!" Mark yelled as he began to fall backward off the rock. "Kevin- Epicstar fuck get back here!" He yelled as he twisted around at the worst moment and ended up face first in the soil. Back to sleeping position.

Mark sighed and said to himself "There better be a fairy god mother that can fix this shit…"


End file.
